Switched
by KelsieLorraine
Summary: Edward Cullen has it all and his twin brother Anthony is jealous. Anthony convinces Edward to trade places for a few months, but what happens when Edward falls in love with Anthony's girlfriend Bella? Or when Anthony returns? ExB All Human Note: UP FOR ADOPTION
1. The Switch

**This story has been a long time coming now, I just apologize it took so long. There is some pretty vulgar language in it, be prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (:**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Edward-Jachob4ever01 (Melissa). Thank you for being patient, you are truly a great fan to have and I am grateful you are mine (:**

Edward Cullen could not remember a thing. All he knew is that it was dark, his head was pounding, and there was someone lying on his chest. _Where the fuck am I?_ he thought. Suddenly the lights flickered on and his twin brother Anthony stood in the doorway.

"What the hell did you do Edward?" Anthony hissed looking around the room. Once Edward's eyes adjusted to the burning light, he looked to see what Anthony was talking about. Edward was in his room, or what was left of it anyway. His normally clean room looked like the inside of a dumpster. Cloths, empty beer bottles and beer cans, and people were everywhere.

Edward smiled. "Obviously, I had a good fucking time," he smiled leaning back, his hands behind his head.

"You could have at least waited for me! I could use the fun after that semester."

"Aww what's wrong baby bro? The girlfriend still not putting out?" Anthony glared at Edward for a second before storming off into his own room. Edward laughed slightly before getting up and following him.

"Seriously Edward, put some clothes on!"

"It's not like you haven't seen thing before, you see it every time you shower," Edward laughed.

"That's me, my body. I don't really feel like staring at you. It's weird."

"Whatever. You are such a pansy sometimes." Edward slipped on the pants Anthony tossed him. "There, happy?"

"Not really, I want to fuck something, anything, and you went and had the party without me!"

"You sound like a pussy whipped little bitch, and you aren't even getting any. Seriously dude, grow some balls. Besides, haven't you been dating this Bunny chick for like a year?"

"First, her name is Bella, second, we have been together for 8 months, and third, we have yet to have sex."

"Why don't you just break up with her? Or cheat on her? Or even seduce her?"

"Her father passed when she was little, leaving her with more money than either of use dreamed of. If I cheated with her, she would probably find out. It seems like she knows everyone, and everyone seems to love her. And I tried to seduce her. I managed to get under her shirt before she pushed me away. I don't know what to fucking do."

"Become friends with Jill?"

"Shut the fuck up dickward."

"Ouch, I'm hurt little bro."

"Are you ever going to drop that? You are 3 minutes older than I am. Big fucking deal."

"Wow, dude, you are worse than a girl on her period. Again, I say, grow some balls."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Why would I do that when I have Jess-Jen-Jul- whatever the fuck her name is waiting in my bed? Speaking of which, I am going to go and take advantage of."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I have an idea, more like a favor. If you did it for me, I would be in your debt until we die."

Edward eyes him suspiciously before realization dawned on him. "No fucking way dude!" Edward turned to leave, but Anthony grabbed his arm.

"Please Edward!"

"Seriously Anthony? Are you crazy? I like my life, I life fucking and getting fucked up and I sure as hell like not waking up and going to school."

"Going to college was the biggest mistake I've ever made, other than dating Bella. I don't think I can handle going back Edward. If you would just take my place, just for the spring semester, I would be eternally grateful. I would do anything. I don't even care if you do the homework, just switch with me, let me get this out of my system, and we can switch back, no one will ever have to know. Please dude."

Edward didn't know what to think. Did Anthony just seriously ask him to switch places with him? For what? So Anthony can party and get laid, and he could be stuck with a boring girlfriend in a stupid school, where he won't get laid or party? Fuck that.

"No."

"I'll do anything Edward."

"Now you just sound like my one night stands when I kick them out. Pathetic dude. There is nothing you can say, do, or give me to make me say yes."

"I'll give you the house and car," Anthony said quickly. Edward looked at him quickly.

"What?"

"I know you want them. You want the house so you can move out of mom and dad's house and party and all that without the fear that the parents will come home from a business trip and embarrass you, and I know you have always loved the car. Both of them are fully paid off, so not rent or car note, no more living with mom and dad. Things could be even more amazing for you."

A few years ago, Edward and Anthony's grandfather died. Right before he passed, Edward declared that there was no way in hell he would go to college, and his grandfather did not approve. His grandfather left his house and his Ashton Martin to Anthony, only because Anthony decided to go to college. Edward hated his grandfather for that, he hated him so much that he didn't even go to the funeral.

"What do you say Edward?"

"Fuck, I am going to regret this. Fine, I will. Only for the spring semester, after that, you will be back being your boring, college self, with your boring college girlfriend Betty."

"Bella."

"What the fuck ever. I do not really care what her name is."

"I know, but you are going to have to know it, if you're going to be me."

"That's two weeks away, until then, I don't give a fuck," and with that Edward left the room.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Edward found himself in Anthony's dorm in Evanston, Illinois at Northwestern University. Could things get any worse? The only good thing that happened was that Edward discovered that Anthony did not have a roommate. Other than that, things sucked.

Over the last few weeks, Edward learned everything he could about Anthony's life. Edward wasn't too thrilled to find out that Anthony was going for his Bachelor's degree in mechanical engineering. _Why couldn't he go for something easy like math or history? _Edward thought. _Oh right, because he is an idiot._

Edward learned about Bella, who was studying for her PhD in music composition. He also learned about Anthony's group of friends, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

He did not remember too many details just that Emmett and Rosalie were married and Jasper and Alice were dating. Other than that, he did not care.

Edward was hoping that Anthony would have an apartment, but unfortunately, he did not. He lived in a cramped room in Seabury hall. Twenty-three other students, men and women, lived in the hall. Thankfully, it was not like a dorm with two to three hundred people living in it.

Edward sighed. He knew he should unpack, but he didn't really feel like it. Instead, he headed for Bella's apartment.

Bella lived in a one bedroom graduate apartment in the Seabury apartments. Edward remembered explaining that Bella graduated high school at age 15 and began college shortly after she turned 16, which was why, at the age of 20, she was living in a graduate apartment. Lucky her.

As soon as Edward entered the main building, he froze. He forgot to ask Anthony what was Bella's apartment number. _What the fuck am I going to do now?_

"Hey stranger," he heard a musical voice call behind him. He quickly turned to see Anthony's "plain Jane" as he liked to call it, girlfriend. Isabella Swan. She was prettier than Anthony gave her credit for. Sure, she was plain, but she knew how to make that into her advantage.

Bella walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Hey," Edward smiled.

"I missed you," Bella smiled, taking his hand. "Want to go to my apartment?" she asked.

"Sure." Edward noticed that Bella didn't react to him not saying he missed her too. Most girls would freak out.

He also noticed how perfectly her hand fit in his. _Oh great, I've been here five minutes and I've got thinking like a little bitch down perfect. This is going to be a long four months._

**There you have it. Let me know what you think. This is not edited very well, I am in need of a Beta if anyone is interested.**


	2. The Fuck Up

**So sorry for the wait, the chapter has been typed for a while, I just haven't been happy with it. I promise the next update will not take as long to be uploaded, I already have it planned out in my head.**

**A few reviewers asked if I could send them a copy of the old story, unfortunately I cannot, my computer crashed and I lost the majority of my stories, so I am just making it up as I got. This rewrite will not have much in common with the original.**

**Thanks for your support and patience.**

Edward made a mental note to knock the shit out of Anthony next time he saw him. The classes that Anthony had signed up for were driving Edward crazy. He had classes every day and each class was close to two hours long. Everything the professors said went in one ear and out the other. He couldn't comprehend anything.

After the second week Edward couldn't take it anymore. He went and spoke to his advisor, why college students had advisors was beyond him.

"I want to change my major, what do I have to do?" Edward said abruptly as he walked into the office if Dr. Richard Campbell.

"Anthony, good to see you, how was your vacation?" Dr. Campbell asked, completely ignoring Edward's hasty question.

"It was great until I came back to school and realized I didn't know what the hell I am doing."

"Anthony, I hate to say I told you so, but I did tell you when you first changed to mechanical engineering that it would not be a cake walk."

"Yeah, I know, I should have listened, you were right, I was wrong. Can we please change my major?"

Dr. Campbell smiled. "Alright, what do you want to change it to?"

"Math,"

"Really? Math isn't going to be easy either."

"Yeah, but I am good at it, it will make more sense to me," Edward explained.

"I assume you want to change your schedule too?"

"Yes, I don't think I could stand to be in those classes anymore."

"Alright, let's get started."

After twenty minutes, Edward was listed as a math major and his schedule was completely changed. He was signed up for 18 hours and would go to class Monday through Thursday and be off on Friday through Sunday. A much better schedule for him, Anthony wouldn't be too happy, but Edward didn't give a damn.

"Thanks doc," Edward said shaking his hand.

"No problem Anthony,"

Edward pulled out his phone, reading the text he received from Kay-kim-kel, whatever the hell her name was. He wasn't paying attention and he ran smack into someone. Instinctively he reached out; grabbing the person he had run into, pulling them close to kept them from hitting the ground.

Edward looked into the brown eyes of Anthony's girlfriend. They were staring back into his green ones.

"Anthony? Are you okay?" She asked gently. Edward stood up straight before releasing Bella and bending down to pick up her fallen books.

"I'm fine, are you? I almost bulldozed you to the ground." Bella smiled a wide smile.

"I'm okay." Edward handed Bella her books before asking "What are you doing here?"

"I was looked for Rose, she said she'd be here, but I think she might be at lunch. What about you?"

"Changing my major,"

"Oh? To what?"

"Math,"

"I didn't know you were good at math."

"Yeah, I am. Well I mean, I am not great at it, but I feel like I'd be better at it. I hate mechanical engineering." Edward smiled at her.

"You hungry?" Bella asked as the two headed to the stairs.

"I'm starving," Edward was hoping she wasn't going to suggest he take her out to lunch. He didn't feel like spending money on his brother's girlfriend.

"We can head back to my apartment if you want. I was going to make grilled cheese."

Edward stuttered for a moment, a girl that offered to cook from him and didn't suggest that he spend money on her. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

"Yeah, sounds good," Edward was trying to get up the boyfriend façade so as the two walked to Bella's apartment, he held her hand. He couldn't help but notice how her small hand fit perfectly in his large one. _Get a grip idiot,_ he thought to himself. _She's just another girl, another piece of ass._

Once they arrived at Bella's apartment, Edward sat on her couch while she went into the kitchen to cook lunch. Almost immediately Edward could smell the grilled cheese cooking. His stomach growled loudly as the smell reached his nose.

After a moment, Edward headed to the kitchen where Bella was placing the grilled cheese on a plate. Edward silently watched her as she began cooking the second sandwich. He had to give her credit; she had the perfect amount of curves and the perfect ass. He knew, even before he saw Bella that she would be a challenge he would enjoy.

Anthony said that more than once he tried to get her in bed, but she would never give in. It drove him insane. Edward was determined to get her in bed; he was determined to have that to hold over Anthony's head.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and lightly began kissing her neck. He smiled when he felt her shiver. Bella turned in his arms and wrapped her arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him full on the mouth. The kiss soon became heated. Edward groaned in her mouth.

Sure he'd kissed girls before, but Bella's mouth was perfect, she didn't use too much tongue, and Edward loved the feeling of her fingers running through his hair.

He lifted Bella onto the counter and stood in-between her legs. Bella broke away for air and Edward trailed a trail of wet kisses on her neck. He cupped her breast hard, earning a moan from her.

They were interrupted by a knock on her door. Edward groaned, not wanting to stop.

"I should get that," Bella whispered hopping of the counter and straightening her shirt.

"Yeah," Edward mumbled as she disappeared around the corner. Edward smiled a small smile. Getting Bella into bed would be easier than he thought.

After a minute Bella returned, Rosalie following shortly behind her, Edward smiled at Rose, trying to be friendly but all he received in return was a glare. _Note to self, Rosalie and Anthony are clearly not friends._

Bella took Edward's hand in hers, feeling the tension between the two. "Edward, Rose and Emmett have extra tickets to a Three Doors Down concert and were wondering if you and I would like to double date…"

"I feel like Rose doesn't want me to go," Edward remarked.

"Oh believe me I don't, Emmett is asked me to invite you…" Rose snapped.

"If he asked you to jump off a cliff, would you? Oh wait, of course you would, you're an idiot. I think the actual term is "dumb blonde,"" Edward all but hissed.

"Anthony…" Bella gasped.

"You know what, to hell what Emmett wants, I refuse to let you come. Bella you are more than welcome to come, but dipshit can't come."

"Better for me, then I won't have to look at your fake face all night long,"

"Fuck you," Rose stormed out of the apartment. For a moment it was silent. Bella just stared at Edward in disbelief.

"What?" Edward snapped.

"Get out." Bella hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out. Now, I can't even look at you right now." Edward stared at Bella for a moment, before turning to exit the kitchen. He couldn't help but think as he slipped out of the apartment, he fucked up. Big time.

**Please review **

**Follow me on Twitter:**

** KelsieLorraine (my personal twitter)**

** VampireObsession (my fan twitter)**


	3. The Self Pity Party

Edward Cullen was fucked up. There was just no doubt about it. He couldn't remember anything, all he knew was it was bright, his head was pounding, and there was someone lying on his chest.

"What the fuck," Edward grumbled opening his eyes. "Ugh fuck me," he hissed as the sun burned his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around. There were empty beer cans everywhere, and there was a girl he'd never seen before lying on his chest. "Ugh, get off," Edward moaned shoving the girl.

He shoved her so hard that she fell off the bed and onto the floor. "Oops," he muttered. The girl groaned sitting up slowly.

"You could have just said get off," she snapped. "No need to push me off the bed."

"Didn't mean to push you that hard," Edward said simply.

"Is that the only apology I am going to get?" the girl said in disbelief.

"I don't do apologize. Now, go away."

"Asshole, I knew it. You were a great fuck and way to charming for you not to turn out to be an asshole."

"That's nice. If you'd like, I can pretend to give a fuck some more while you rant."

"Ugh!" The girl quickly got dressed and stormed out of his dorm. Edward lay back down, trying to remember what happened last night. All he could remember is Bella kicking him out of her apartment and the strong urge to get drunk, now his apartment was a mess and he was hung over.

That didn't stop him from drinking more. Once the girl, he could even think of what her name began with, he went to the fridge and grabbed another six pack of beer. Edward always treated girls like crap, and most of them let him (other than what's her face that just stormed out of his dorm), but Bella kicking him out hit him hard. It knocked him off his game.

He wasn't even being a dick to Bella; he was being a dick to her slutty blonde friend whose name he didn't care to remember. It bugged him. He checked his phone, but when he saw that there was no text or call from Bella begging for him to come back and that she was sorry, he threw his phone against the door.

"Fuck her…" he mumbled. "She's missing out." Anthony had managed to stay in a relationship with her for months; Edward didn't even last two weeks. That was another thing that bugged him. How did his idiot, girl restarted brother manage to keep a girlfriend, why couldn't he keep one?

Edward spent the day wallowing, drinking, and punching anything solid in his apartment.

"Just forget him Bella, he is a complete douche," Rosalie said rubbing Bella's back. Rose sat on one side of her and Alice sat on the other.

"I don't understand why he was acting like that. It's like he is a completely different person then before Christmas break," Bella said leaning her head back to rest on the couch.

"Maybe something bad happened to him…" Alice suggested.

"Doubtful, I've never liked him; he always seemed to be look at other girls when Bella was on his arm. His flirt was on with anything with a vagina. He's slimy and I don't trust him,"

"I guess I was just hoping that a few weeks apart would change things and I thought they had, he just seems different."

"Different how Bella?" Alice questioned.

"Well, before Christmas break his kisses were kind of forceful, like he quickly wanted to get to something more heated and now, his kisses are…I don't know how to explain it…they are amazing and passionate and the send chills all over my body. His hands would normally be on my ass, keeping me pressed against him, but recently, they roam, mainly staying on my sides. It's like he knows exactly what I want."

"You should go visit him," Alice smiled.

"No she shouldn't," Rose snapped.

"Does Anthony make you happy Bella?"

Bella smiled slightly, "yes, he does."

"Then go to him, your happiness is what matters and even though he was a jerk to Rose, he is probably very sorry and Rose probably deserved it."

"Hey!" Rose protested.

"Guys, please don't fight over this." Alice and Rosalie glared at each other before sighing and leaning back against the couch. Bella stood up, grabbing her back pack. "I'm going to class, I need a distraction."

If Edward thought he was fucked up when he woke up this morning, then he was one drink away from alcohol poisoning now. He was sitting on his floor, in nothing but his boxers. His hair was more messy than usual, his right fist was bleeding from taking his anger out on the wall, and you could barely see the floor of his dorm due to the trash and empty beer cans.

He looked absolutely pathetic. A knock on his door caused him to look up. "Anthony?" Bella called sticking her head in the room. "Oh god," Bella mumbled taking in the state of him and the room. "What happened?" She asked slipping in the room and shutting the door.

"I's had a partyyyy Bella," Edward slurred lifting his beer can.

"I can see that, is this all you've been doing today?"

"Yup, a partyyy with me is the bestest!" Bella rolled her eyes before walking over to him.

"Come on cassanova, let's get you cleaned up." Edward slung his arm around her shoulder as she walked him to the bathroom. They didn't get very far before Edward turned and threw up on the floor.

"Sorry Bellaaaa," Edward mumbled.

"It's okay, just come on."

While Edward bathed, Bella stood nearby making sure he didn't pass out and drown. Once he was clean and in clean cloths, she helped him into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.

Bella sighed and headed into his living room. The place was trashed, beyond trashed. _How can one person do all this?_ Bella thought to herself. She was relieved that he didn't have alcohol poising. Heading into his kitchen and grabbed a trash bag and cleaner and began cleaning his apartment.

Edward's head was about to explode he was sure of it. The memories from the night before flashed in his head and he groaned. He had definitely ruined things with Bella now. She probably thought he was a poor excuse for a man, and an alcoholic.

Slowly, he sat up and looked around. He looked at the alarm clock, it read 3:33 a.m. Next to the clock there was a glass of water and some Tylenol. Not only did she take care of him, but she left him the one thing he was going to need when he woke up.

For a split second he hated himself. Bella was nothing like he expected, he expected her to be some stuck up snob who thought she was too good; most girls who hold out are like that. But not her, she was completely different from what he was expecting, from what Anthony described.

Edward took the Tylenol, quickly downing the water, before getting up and heading to the bathroom. He looked bad, his face was pale, his eyes had dark circles under them, and his hair was more disheveled than normal. He quickly finished in the bathroom before heading into the living room. He stopped on the spot. The beer cans, the food boxes, the throw up, and everything that was part of the dump in his apartment was gone.

Bella had cleaned everything up for him. A sharp pang hit Edward's heart as he took in his clean apartment. He was a horrible person to her, he was lying, he was a douche to her and her friends, but she still took care of him and cleaned up his mess.

A movement on the couch caught his attention. Bella lay, sound asleep, on the couch. He quickly walked over to where she slept and gentle picked her up. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. She deserved to sleep on the bed; he would sleep on the couch.

Before he could stop himself, he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my Bella,"

**So sorry for the wait, I had surgery a little over two weeks ago and haven't really been productive. I haven't edited this chapter yet, I wanted to get it to y'all asap. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Please review (:**

**Follow me (and my stories) on twitter: KelsieLorraine**


	4. AN: Story up for adoption

This story is up for adoption. I'm sorry, but I've lost interest in it and I don't want everyone to be waiting for an update when one isn't coming.

You guys have been so supportive and I am so thankful for every single one of you that took the time to read and review. If someone would like to take over the story, PM me and as soon as someone takes over it I will let everyone know with another author's note.

KelsieLorraine


End file.
